The present invention relates to a tilt-latch for a pivotal sash window assembly and, more particularly to a tilt-latch actuator adapted to be connected to a latch bolt of the tilt-latch.
A pivotal sash window adapted for installation in a master frame of a sash window assembly is well-known. The sash window assembly typically has opposed, vertically extending guide rails to enable vertical reciprocal sliding movement of the sash window in the master frame while cooperatively engaged with the guide rails. The sash window has a top sash rail, a base and a pair of stiles cooperatively connected together at adjacent extremities thereof to form a sash frame, usually a rectangular frame. Typically, a pair of spaced tilt-latches are installed on, or in, opposite ends of the top sash rail.
Each tilt-latch is generally comprised of a housing having an outward end opening and a latch bolt disposed within the housing. A spring disposed within the housing generally biases the latch bolt through the outward end opening to engage the guide rails of the master frame. The latch bolt has an actuator structure to allow for actuation of the latch bolt. The actuator structure is typically a small control button that is connected to the latch bolt. An operator can use his finger to engage the actuator wherein the latch bolt is retracted into the housing. This releases the latch bolt from the guide rail. When the latch bolts of the opposed tilt-latches are actuated simultaneously, the sash window can then be pivoted from the master frame.
A tilt-latch mounted in a top sash rail is typically called a flush-mount tilt-latch. Examples of this type of tilt-latch are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,291, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,155,615, both assigned to Ashland Products, Inc., the assignee of the present invention, and incorporated by reference and made a part hereof. To accommodate the flush-mount tilt-latch in the top rail, a slot is punched or routed in the top rail.
Pivotal sash window assemblies can be constructed from different materials such as vinyl or wood materials. Tilt-latches and other window hardware components have often been made from plastic using injection molding technology. Such components have also been made from metal materials such as zinc. In a wood window application or simulated wood window application wherein the window assembly has a simulated wood appearance (e.g., wood-style laminate applied over a PVC extrusion), consumers have oftentimes preferred the aesthetic features of metal hardware over plastic hardware. A plastic tilt-latch is just not as aesthetically pleasing in a wood window as a metal tilt-latch. Thus, in wood windows, tilt-latches made from zinc are often used. Zinc tilt-latches, like other metal hardware, are typically more robust that traditional plastic tilt-latches, but also more expensive. In addition, due to the sliding interaction between the metal components of zinc tilt-latches upon actuation, unwanted noise is produced. As a result, consumers sometimes conclude that the zinc tilt-latches, when actuated, do not possess smooth operational characteristics. Expressed differently, the zinc tilt-latches, when actuated, may produce an unwanted metal-on-metal xe2x80x9cringingxe2x80x9d sound. Consumers then may question the quality of the tilt-latches due to the unwanted noise produced during actuation. In addition, all zinc tilt-latches include a zinc latch bolt having a nose that is adapted to engage a respective one of the guide rails of the master frame. Because of the hardness of zinc, the latch bolt nose can sometimes damage wood or plastic guide rails when the sash window is pivoted to a closed position where the nose engages an outer portion of the guide rail and moves into the brake shoe channel.
The present invention is provided to solve these and other problems.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a tilt-latch adapted for releasably securing a pivotable sash window to a master frame of a sash window assembly.
The master frame has opposed, vertically extending guide rails. The sash window has a top sash rail, a base and a pair of stiles cooperatively connected together at adjacent extremities to form a frame. The top sash rail includes a pair of opposing header slots. Each of the header slots forms a pair of opposing, longitudinal header rails.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, the tilt-latch has a housing adapted to be supported by the top rail. The housing has an outward end opening and a cover. A latch bolt is disposed within the housing and has a nose adapted for engaging a respective one of the guide rails. An actuator is connected to the latch bolt and sized to be positioned over the entire cover.
According to another aspect of the invention, the cover has opposed longitudinal peripheral edges and the actuator has opposed depending longitudinal flanges. The flanges are positioned over the peripheral edges. The flanges slide along the peripheral edges when the latch bolt is retracted into the housing.
According to a further aspect of the invention, the housing is adapted for substantially flush installation in the top rail wherein the cover is positioned on the top rail. The actuator slides along the cover when retracting the latch bolt into the housing exposing a front segment of the cover.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, the latch bolt has a slot and the actuator has a post. The post is received by the slot when the actuator is connected to the latch bolt. In addition, the latch bolt has a finger extending into the slot and the actuator post has a tab. The tab engages an underside of the finger. The actuator further has a pair of ridges depending from an underside of the actuator and extending from the post.
According to a further aspect of the invention, the cover has an underside surface having a recessed portion. The recessed portion accommodates the cover of the housing. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the cover is rectangular and the recessed portion is also rectangular and corresponds in size to the cover. The cover has a rear transverse edge that engages a rear transverse edge defined by the recessed portion.
According to another aspect of the invention, the actuator has a control button.
According to a further aspect of the invention, the housing is adapted for substantially flush installation in the top rail. The actuator slides along a top surface of the top rail when the latch bolt is retracted into the housing.
According to another aspect of the invention, the actuator is made from metal. In a most preferred embodiment of the invention, the actuator is made from zinc. The housing and latch bolt are preferably made from plastic.
According to another aspect of the invention, the housing and latch bolt have a cooperating mechanism to maintain the latch bolt in a retracted position. In one embodiment, the housing has one of an inner wall and a protrusion. The latch bolt has the other of the inner wall and the protrusion. The latch bolt has an extended position wherein the nose of the latch bolt extends through the outward end opening and wherein the protrusion is spaced from the wall. The latch bolt further has a retracted position wherein the protrusion engages the wall to maintain the latch bolt in the retracted position.
According to another aspect of the invention, the tilt-latch has means for visually indicating that the latch bolt is in the retracted position. In one preferred embodiment, the means for visually indicating is a color indication. In one form, the housing has a first color and the actuator has a second color visually distinct or perceptively different from the first color. The first color is visible when the latch bolt is in the retracted position.
Other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following specification taken in conjunction with the following drawings.